


Don't Mind Me

by DargonWolfeh



Series: An Apex Story [5]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Cryptson, During a game for some reason, F/M, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 01:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DargonWolfeh/pseuds/DargonWolfeh
Summary: It's the middle of a game but Wattson wants to give Crypto some attention.





	Don't Mind Me

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanons for the series although I doubt any of them really apply here: https://sta.sh/2f8o037mllw?edit=1

"I'm gonna search for loot ova there!" Ajay's voice came through Crypto's transmitter a little too loud for his taste. He opened up his map and checked the area she marked; somewhere on the far side of Lava City. "Let me know if ya see any selectfires."

"Hm," Crypto stood there, in the corner of an messy supply room at the more South-Western side of the city. He tossed out his drone and flew it out of the room and around the area, keeping an eye out for anyone nearby.

"I think I saw one in ze building a little further North-East," Natalie said both from beside him and through the transmitter. There was a hum of acknowledgement back before turning her transmitter off and practically skipping over to him.

"Is zere anyone nearby?" Natalie pressed her cheek up against his to try and see for herself.

"No. Everyone seemed more interested in the geyser when we dropped in. We're safe for now."

"Bien," Natalie's blonde bangs brushed against his forehead as turned off his transmitter and placed a sensual kiss on his cheek, right above the spot where metal met skin.

One of her hands reached up to let her fingers brush across the other side of his face as she pressed another kiss to his cheek. She was trying to get him to turn toward her and kiss her back, but the most she got was a small grunt and him stubbornly turning the other way, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Wait, aein. I'm trying to keep a lookout," Crypto let go of his control device with one hand and took hold of the one on his face, pushing it up to his lips to place a loving kiss on her knuckles in hopes of satisfying her.

For some reason, Natalie had become much more... needy, as of late. He didn't mind giving her the extra attention. He loved to, actually. Giving her kisses her and there, holding her hands, giving her back rubs after a long day- any excuse to be near her was really something he couldn't complain about.

But this sort of attention seeking? This was unusual for her. It started very recently- probably not even a whole two weeks ago. What would usually start out as innocent kisses to his cheek would eventually turn into something involving his pants off. At first Crypto couldn't really bring it in himself to turn her down, especially since she'd get so into it, but the more and more they kept going, the riskier they got.

So it wasn't really much of a surprise when she pulled her hand away and rubbed it up against his crotch instead.

Her kisses didn't stop. They began to trail down his jawline and neck. She dragged her lips across his skin, kissing down and up until they were pressed up against the front of his throat- an interesting weak spot of his, she found out. Her tongue pressed against his Adam's apple, slowly, sensually, and she could feel him shiver.

"Hey Crypto, I found a double tap for ya," Ajay's voice suddenly came through the transmitter, startling the both of them. Crypto swallowed against her tongue, letting out a sigh through his nose as he reached a hand up to turn is transmitter back on.

"Yeah, I'll take that," He said smoothly. Before he could turn the transmitter back off, Natalie pushed her hand against the growing bulge in his pants, causing him to let out a quiet but audible hiss.

"What?"

"Nothing," Crypto reached the hand at the transmitter down to grab her wrist, effectively halting its movement. He looked down at her, his eyes cold and silently telling her to stop, but more in a pleading way than a threatening one.

She looked down at where her hand once was and giggled at the obvious show of his conflicted feelings. He was already hard enough to the point where he was trying to push himself out of his pants. She figured she might as well help him with that.

She gave one final kiss to his throat before sliding herself down before him, unzipping his fly and pulling his pants open before he could even process what she was doing. She kissed him through his underwear, causing him to take a sharp breath of air as he tried to step away from her and use his free hand to push her away.

"Are you sure everytin's okay? Nat, you might want to check on ya boyfriend," Crypto's back was against the wall now, one hand pressed against Natalie's forehead while the other was on the back of her head, barely holding his control device between his fingers as she pulled him through the folds of his underwear and let him spring out. His eyes were wide, his lips pressed into a flat line, and his hips were already unconsciously trying to twitch forward as his shaft pulsed from her breath on it. She took him in one of her gloved hands as she used the other to turn on her transmitter.

"Déjà dessus," She chirped, then turned it back off. "Don't mind me, mon amour."

She watched as his head lolled back to rest against the wall as she slid his tip into her mouth. The hand that was at her forehead slowly moved to her scalp, his thumb rubbing her in little, massage-like circles that made her hum. Her tongue pressed against his underside as she slid more of him into her, sighing and watching him with half lidded eyes.

He was loving it, as much as he didn't want to. She could see it in the way his jaw clenched, felt it in the way his hands held her head and pulled her closer to him. His hips rocked ever so slightly, his length pulsed in her hand and mouth as she pumped him, using her other hand to reach up and rub at his balls, which were still hidden behind his underwear and pants. He gulped again, harder this time, before letting out a long breath of air from his nose. His hips bucked again, trying to speed her up and she obliged, happy to finally have him playing along.

"Are ya guys seein anyone?" Crypto let his head fall forward, allowing Natalie to see him physically struggling to not make an obovious sound. He opened his eyes to give her a glare, although it was rather half-hearted. In fact, it looked a little more like a look of frustration than a glare.

"Not yet, but I'm still keeping an eye out," Despite the look on his face, he still managed to keep his voice smooth. He quickly reached a hand up to try and turn his transmitter off, but Ajay's voice suddenly cut through again.

"Hey, mind flyin that drone of ya's ova here? We're spread out pretty far," Natalie almost laughed when he had to stop himself from slamming his fist back against the wall. His eyes widened, then shut tightly, all the while she was bobbing her head against him and stroking her tongue across his sensitive flesh.

"Alright," There was the slightest waver in his voice, but it most likely went unnoticed as Crypto rest his hands atop her head.

His hands pressed against the back of her head as he tried to focus on flying his drone, forcing her to take in more of him. She almost choked when his tip touched the back of her throat, her hands turning into fists up against his thighs, but she quickly adjusted, eventually dropping them to her sides and taking deep breaths as he went in and out of her.

"I'm getting you back for this," He growled lowly, his cold eyes looking down in to her smug half lidded one.

"What was that?"

"N-nothing, I-" Crypto's eyes suddenly widened, and even from the opposite side of the screen, Natalie could see the shape of a few figures making their way through the large, half-broken dome on the opposite side of the track where Ajay was walking. "I see someone. On my way there now."

He turned his transmitter off and logged off his drone then, and Natalie was about to rise up to go aid her friend, but his hands suddenly cupped the back of her head and pulled her toward him as he gently but urgently rocked his hips forward. There was a devilish glint in his eye as her own eyes widened from the sudden change in mood.

"Seodulleo."

**Author's Note:**

> A massive thank you to shortythescreen for an amazing part 2 I commissioned that you can r ead right here! Please check it out it's so good 😭😭😭
> 
> https://shortythescreen.tumblr.com/post/616936206781022208/warnings-nsft18-vaginal-sex-semi


End file.
